Decirte adiós
by Mikaakane
Summary: [One-shot] A veces es difícil decir adiós, más si es de esa persona que amas. Mal summary [Ooc] [Oc]


-¡Hola¡ soy nueva, en esto de los fic, así que no sean tan malos conmigo. Bueno este one-shot, es de mi pareja favorita de las animes, es ni más ni menos que InuYasha.

-**Disclamer: **Ningunos de los personajes, me pertenece sino a la fantástica Rumiko Takahashi.

-**Dialogo: -mmmm-**

**Cursiva: mmm**

\- **pensamientos de los personajes **(_amm)_

_**-**_**Advertencia: **Va haber, un poco de limen (No recomendado para menores de 13 años).

* * *

Una tarde tranquila en Tokio, se podría apreciar a los pájaros cantar y a los árboles me serse de una manera, que hacia un sonido de paz y quietud

-!OSUWARI¡-Grito. _Que se cree, ese idiota_**-**pensaba una miko muy enojada.

-¡! Maldita¡ ¿Qué te pasa por qué me sientas? ¡!Kagome¡-dijo harto. De que cada vez que se le pegue la gana, lo manda al piso.

-¿Por qué? ¡! Dices¡ nada más que me tienes harta que me fastídiese cada vez, que quiero estudiar, diciendo me ¡!Kagome cuando vamos a regresar tenemos que buscar los fragmento¡ ¡! Una y otra vez- Dijo iracunda. Respirando con dificultad, ya que le había gritado muy fuerte a cierto hanyou.

-Y que más quiere que te diga, te la pasas viendo esos estúpidos librios, cada rato sin hacer nada-dijo descaradamente- Además si te gusta tanto hacer eso, lo puedes hacer en mi época y ya, además allá si harás algo productivo. No como aquí, te la pasas sentada sin hacer nada-Dijo arrogante nuestro querido inuyasha.

-Primero !idiota¡ se dice libros, segundo donde tú dices que "puedo" estudiar, es el lugar donde no hay paz ni quietud o sea, nada de tranquilidad para poder estudiar, tercero y ultimo no te quiero ver aquí InuYasha-dijo levantadote de la cama para ir donde InuYasha.

-¿Por qué? dices eso ka..Kagome –dijo impresionado de lo ultimo, que dijo la miko.

-Por que dices, es que ya no puedo InuYasha con todo esto- dijo dándole, la espalda mientras caminaba hacia la puerta. Al estar por abrir la puerta se detuvo.

-Es que acaso, no puedes entender que me haces daño cada vez más, InuYasha-dijo mientras sus ojos comenzaron a empañarse por las lagrimas contenidas.

**-**Pero Kagome qu…-No puedo terminar de hablar ya que fue interrumpido.

-No, no InuYasha estoy harta sabes- dijo todavía a espalda de él.

-Kagome, no crees que estas haciendo un drama de esto-dijo para parecer tranquilo, pero no le estaba gustando el rumbo donde está tomando esta discusión.

-Jajajajaja, claro, no sabes de que te hablo típico no-dijo sarcástica- Nunca sabes nada, ¡OH! Es que te haces el idiota.

-¡Que diablos te pasa Kagome!-dijo iracundo. _Que demonios, le pasa nunca me había hablado así, menos por qué no la deje aquí._-responde Kagome que te pasa, Porque te estas comportando así, si es porque te quieres quedar unos días m…-otra vez lo interrumpió

-No es eso, es que no te quiero ver más, te pido por favor que te vayas-dijo mientras abría la puerta, para luego decir- Y te digo desde ahora que no vuelvas más.

Sin más se fue del cuarto dejado a un inuyasha más que confundido, que no sabia que rayos había pasado aquí o más bien que le pasaba ha esa miko.

* * *

-_Esto no se va quedar así, ahora mismo me va escuchar esa niña_-sin más se fue a buscarla.

Busco su aroma, que no fue tan difícil ya que su aroma era el que lo volvía loco. Ese aroma a Sakura y ha mujer es el único que me hace sentir vivo, ya que nunca le había pasado, ni con la misma Kikyô. Al encontrar su rastro fue a ese lugar que no era ni más ni menos que el árbol sagrado. Cuando iba hablar ella se le adelanto.

-Sabes, entre más pasaba el tiempo me di cuenta que, solo yo era la que tenia estos sentimientos y que tu nunca me corresponderías-dio una pausa para continuar ya que no le daban las palabras- Se que dirás que ¡!diablos a hablas kagome!-dijo riendo con tristeza por lo que iba a decir.

-Te acuerdas, esa vez en mi cuarto que estábamos hablando de la batalla final, y tú dijiste que me quedara jajjajaja-dijo riéndose- Y yo pesaba que estabas enfermo o tenias fiebre-dijo dejando de reír para tener el semblante de tristeza- Y cuando dijiste que me protegerías con tu vida, no sabes lo feliz que me hiciste cuando me dijiste eso me sentía en una burbuja que flotaba de la felicidad y -Trato de decir sonrojada – que nos íbamos besar-dijo en susurro casi inaudible, pero gracias a ser un medio demonio, lo puedo oír lo ultimo que dijo la miko y lo hizo sonroja hasta las orejas.

-Kagome adonde quieres llegar-dijo todavía sonrojado, ya que sino fuera por sota se hubieran besando.

-Ha que no puedo engañarme más, InuYasha estos días aquí me puse a pensar en nosotros-dijo mientras se volteaba a ver lo, ya que todo ese tiempo se mantuvo mirando al árbol sagrado.

-Pensaba, que no te puedo atar a estar conmigo, me duela pero no puedo, por eso me puse así contigo horita... Lo siento si fui grosera contigo, es que no me podía controlar-dijo rápidamente- Sabes terminare de recolectar los fragmentos, Pero cuando estén completos no sabrás más de mi inuyasha yo necesito tener una vida normal-dijo viéndolo a los ojos- Así que cuando acabe todo sellare el pozo, para siempre.

InuYasha que hasta los momentos se mantuvo callado, para escuchar que decía la kagome quedo en shock no sabe que decir.

-_No, no puede estar pasando ella me prometió estar conmigo siempre, que no me iba a dejar solo otra vez. ¿Por qué? me hace esto es que acaso ya lo siente nada por mí. ¿Por qué? Kagome…no quiero estar solo otra vez. Por ti tengo amigo, por ti puede otra vez confiar en las personas, por ti pude enamorarme otra vez. Sin ti, la vida no tiene sentido no vale nada estar en un mundo donde ella no este ¿Es que acaso no lo sabes?_

-Así que mañana por la tarde regreso, tengo que seguir estudiando nos vemos InuYasha-dijo sin más comenzo a caminar hacia la puerta, pero antes que pudiera seguir caminado una mano la detuvo.

-Sí, ya terminaste no toca a mi hablar-dijo muy seca de su oído- Pero como sabes no soy bueno con las palabras, soy más de acciones, pero esta vez te diré algo escucha muy bien Kagome por qué solo lo diré esta vez no lo volveré a repetir-dijo cada vez más cerca de los labios de kagome- Te amo, así que quítate esa estúpida idea de la cabeza de irte, porque este InuYasha no te dejara ir tan fácil mi Kagome-dijo sin más ha corto, los centímetros que faltaban para besarla.

kagome no cabía de la impresión, después de haber aceptado no ver más a inuyasha en el momento más inesperado él le dice que la ama. Dejo de pensar para corresponder el dulce beso que su amado inuyasha le estaba brindando.

El beso paso de inocente a uno apasionado, inuyasha al verse correspondido profundizo el beso pasando su lengua por el labio inferior de kagome haciendo que gimiera y que entreabriera los labios. Al sentir la lengua de ella explorar profundamente su boca lo enloqueció sin más la acorralo entre el árbol sagrado y él. Al no estar sastifecho con solo su boca comenzó a dar pequeños besos, en toda su cara hasta llegar al cuello. Donde dio comienzo a pequeñas lamidas, que se hicieron más osadas terminaron en el escote que la miko tenia dio gracias a cielo que tuviera una camisa de tiros haciendo más fácil llegar a su objetivo.

Kagome lo único que hacia era gemir, nunca pensó en sus más locos sueños tener al hanyou así y nunca tan osado. No pudo, ni si quiera terminar los pensamiento que tenia ya que sintió a cierto inuyasha bajar los tiros de su camisa hasta bajarlos y ver que solo estaba en su sostén de encaje negro.

-Q_ue hago, Kami-sama... si dejo que continúe estere medio desnuda aquí en medio del patino de mi casa. Con la probabilidad de que venga mi mamá o mi abuelo o peor sota. No, no lo dejaría traumado viendo a su hermana medio desnuda, no que horror. Pero si lo pienso bien cuando se me va volver a presentar una situación así con inuyasha otra vez con lo tímido que es más bien los dos somos así pe…-_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos, por qué sintió un aire en el pecho miro así abajo y se dio cuenta que su sujetador se había ido no estaba. Al buscar, el culpable se encontró que mirando embelezado su pecho lo que produjo el pudor de la miko.

-No, no me mires pervertido-dijo con dificulta ya que respiraba entre cortada.

InuYasha despertó de su estupor, miro bien la situación en la que se encontraba y se sonrojo hasta orejas.

-Lo siento, kagome me excedí –dijo con mucha pena por la situación, que el mismo genero por salirse de control.

Alver como se puso prefirió, bajar un poco la tensión que se genero.

-InuYasha, este yo también te amo-dijo dijo para volver a unir los labios con su InuYasha, sí, "su" porque desde ahora es mío únicamente mío. No le importaba si los vieran así o que la vieran a ella medio desnuda, lo único que importaba era que tenia a InuYasha para ella solo egoístamente suyo. Dejo de pensar para consternase en ese beso dulce y exquisito que le brindaba su medio demonio, Su InuYasha.

-Kagome hija, vamos sali- No puedo terminar Alver a su hija en ese estado.

¡oh! ¡No ahora si que estaba en problemas!

* * *

¿Comó les parecio, Aburrido simple?. Quiero ver sus comentario, para ver si continuo escribiendo este tipo de historia. En una parte, dije una la escena de inuyasha kanketsu-hen fue el capitulo 18, donde casí se daban un beso y el estúpido de sota los interrunpió. Espero sus **Reviews, **con ansias nos siguimos leyendo hasta luego.

**ATTE:** Mikaakane.


End file.
